


Patience

by CaffTac



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Crying, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ryu is Travis' sugar daddy I dont make the rules, Sex Toys, Travis is trans, for like two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffTac/pseuds/CaffTac
Summary: Travis gets too handsy with Ryu while he's trying to work. Ryu teaches him a lesson.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @orangecreams and @hellrnaster on twitter for beta reading and brainstorming with me!

Travis was going to die, and he’d been awake less than two hours.

It had been a normal day up until 20 minutes ago: Wake up horny at 2p.m., eat some instant noodles, then go to Ryu’s gym and get fucked on the desk. He didn’t think it was too much to ask.

He signed in at the front desk as usual, and turned a few corners until he finally reached Ryu’s office; kicked off his sneakers at the door, gave it a few taps, and walked in without waiting for an answer.

Ryu looked up when he walked in, but relaxed a little when he saw who it was. He was, unusually, sitting behind the large wooden desk instead of in his normal chair. As he got closer, he saw that there were a couple stacks of paper on the desk, the largest of which was front and center in front of Ryu. Ryu looked at him, smiling a little sheepishly, and gestured to the papers that had taken over the desk.

“Paperwork for the gym. I have to keep this place on the level. I don’t need any lawyers sniffing around, bothering my students.” He leaned back in his chair and arched his back until something popped. “Unfortunately, I can’t train you today, at least not until my work is done. Did you eat yet? I could use a break…” He trailed off as Travis approached, settling a little more comfortably into the desk chair.

Finally close enough, Travis threaded his fingers through Ryu’s thick hair and pulled him in for a kiss. By the time Ryu finally pulled away, Travis was already breathing hard, and his prick was throbbing again under the lacy underwear he’d picked out special earlier. They were a recent gift from Ryu, bought during a memorable trip to a lingerie boutique a few towns away, and despite the material were incredibly comfortable.

Travis reached for Ryu’s belt buckle, eager to get started, but Ryu caught his hand, looking a little guilty. “Don’t misunderstand. I do _want _to. But this paperwork really can’t wait.” A slow smile graced his features. “But if you can be _patient_… I’ll take you out to eat in a little while, and then we can go upstairs.” He let go of Travis’ wrist, and rested his hands on Travis’s hip instead, thumbs poking under his shirt to rub little circles on his hipbones.

Travis huffed a little. He did _want _to be good for Ryu, especially with the man looking up at him with that fond little smile just lifting the corner of his mouth. But…

His dick throbbed again, and he whined a little, a needy noise in the back of his throat.

He didn’t miss Ryu’s pupils dilating, though, or the bump in the front of his trousers. Travis decided, as usual, to push his luck.

He closed the distance between them again, settling into Ryu’s lap and pressing his face under his chin, and paused for a moment to breathe in Ryu’s sweat and cologne. He must have gotten his training out of the way early today. No shower yet, though. Did he know Travis was going to visit?

Ryu decided it was easier not to argue and wrapped his free arm around Travis. Besides, the warm weight of Travis in his lap was comforting after the long morning spent in solitude. Trying not to make it too obvious, he shifted enough that Travis wasn’t sitting directly on his dick. It’d look bad if he changed his mind so soon after telling him no.

He was just getting back into the flow of paperwork when he felt hot breath and teeth ghost over his neck and Travis moved to grind hard against him. He stood up, maybe a little faster than he needed to, and did his best to fix Travis with a glare despite the man being at eye level with the cock straining against his zipper. Before he could find something to say to chastise Travis, he was already pressing his face against his pants and reaching for his belt again.

Fine. But they were going to do this _his _way.

He grabbed Travis’ wrist again and pulled him to his feet, a little harder than was strictly necessary. Travis complied automatically, startled at the sudden change in demeanor. Ryu undid Travis’ belt quickly, twisting his arms in front of him and securing them with it. He pushed Travis back a little to lean against the desk, and forced his jeans open hard enough that the button popped off and the zipper pulled apart at the seam. Fuck it, he could buy Travis more pants. He stopped cold at the sight of the cream-colored hip huggers he’d bought him, though, and for a few seconds seriously considered abandoning his plan entirely and just taking him on the floor. He shook his head a little, trying to clear it.

No. He had to teach Travis a lesson.

Hooking his fingers under the sides of the panties, a quick yank was enough to break the elastic band holding the two sides together. Travis’ eyes were wide now, his jaw a little slack. But Ryu could see he was still painfully hard, the tip of his dick visible though his thick pubic hair.

Good.

He turned Travis around, pulling him down into the chair on top of him to straddle a powerful thigh. Travis whined again, trying to turn and look at him, but Ryu held him firmly in place. Travis, sensing that he wasn’t getting out of this easily, made a pitiful noise in his throat and leaned back against Ryu’s chest. After a few minutes, now that he was sure Travis wasn’t going to fight him, he started running his free hand over Travis’ thigh, kneading his fingers into the muscle before trailing up to play with the line of hair above his pelvis. Travis was holding very still, now, and Ryu smirked a little into Travis’ shoulder, flexing his quad to tease him a little.

Slowly, he lowered his hand until he could feel the divot in the flesh just before the base of Travis’ cock, and held it there. He was paying close attention to Travis, who seemed to be holding his breath. He felt Travis shudder against him, canting his hips to get Ryu’s fingers on him. Ryu ruminated over it for a while. Sign here. Date there. He wanted so badly to just make Travis cum, but- No. This would be a test of his own will as much as it was a punishment for Travis’ disobedience.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pressed his thumb and forefinger down Travis’ shaft, feeling how it filled out and catching the rough pad of his thumb on the head. Travis inhaled once, quick, then let it out, finally trying to keep his cool and behave now that he was being touched. Ryu continued like that for a while, keeping Travis’ dick pressed between his two fingers and rubbing little circles into the side like a worry stone.

Initial. Sign. Do some quick math with the little blood left in his brain and scribble down some figure that looked right. He could have the accountant look it over later.

Travis had the back of his head pressed into Ryu’s shoulder now, breaths coming quickly in between begging Ryu _more faster PLEASE- _Ryu stopped jerking him off and shoved three fingers into his mouth, not quite deep enough for Travis to choke. “Hush now. I can’t read with you distracting me.”

Travis stilled for a moment, soft tongue running along the pads of Ryu’s fingers, muscle memory telling him to clean them. More gently, Ryu brought his hand back down and started idly running his middle finger up and down the bottom of Travis’ shaft, spreading around the wetness that had started to collect. He’d need to get these pants dry cleaned tomorrow.

He made a pleased noise as he finished the last paper in the stack, and felt Travis perk up when he saw the empty space in front of him-

And then deflate just as quickly when Ryu brought another stack of papers closer. He soothed him a little, pausing to kiss along his neck and jawbone. Travis turned to kiss him back, and they stayed like that for a little while, his tongue moving against Travis’ until he felt Travis’ thighs start to press together around his leg. He pulled back, returning his hand to Travis’ thigh to rub the tensing muscle while Travis tried to look at the strand of saliva connecting them. Travis huffed a little, “Master, I want-“ but Ryu shushed him again, a little more forcefully. “Ryu, _please_, I’m sor-“ Ryu’s demeanor changed again, quick as lightning.

Or thunder.

He reached over to where the destroyed panties lay, forgotten on the edge of the desk, and stuffed them into Travis’ mouth. Travis made a distressed noise, a surprised grunt, and Ryu raised an eyebrow at him, waiting to see his reaction. Travis breathed deeply for a moment. Swallowed around his gag.

When he gave a small nod, Ryu leaned in to kiss his face, trailing from his temple, across the bridge of his nose, to the corner of his stuffed mouth.

Which brought Travis to where he was now: Grinding on his master’s leg, panties stuffed in his mouth, and pretty sure he was going to die if he didn’t cum soon.

That could happen, right?

He could feel Ryu’s cock against his ass, thick and firm and _twitching _whenever Travis made a particularly choice noise, and tried to leverage himself to grind into it. Ryu was wise to him, though, and spread his legs apart so that Travis either had to lean his weight forward or fall off entirely. Damnit. He leaned forward a little more, trying to keep his balance and grind his dick into Ryu’s knee, and a jolt of pleasure shot through his pussy when he finally managed it. He shuddered, thighs clamping together hard around Ryu’s leg, finally finally _finally-_

Ryu stood up suddenly, left arm still locked around Travis’ waist and finally moving his writing hand to dig his manicured nails deeply into Travis’ thigh. The sudden movement and pain shocked him, pussy clenching fruitlessly around nothing while his cock throbbed painfully. Ryu’s face was right next to his ear now, “_You can cum when I fucking say so”, _and the aggression sent a chill down his spine and a jolt through his dick. Travis was trying to apologize again, eyes watering, either not remembering or not caring about the gag, and Ryu shook his head and shoved Travis onto the desk, flipped him over and shoved a stack of papers onto the floor.

Ryu loomed over him, admiring his work. His thighs were bright red, and were probably going to bruise. His shirt had ridden up to his chest, and Travis’ arms were still bound in front of him nicely, leading the eye down the trail of dark hair on his stomach to his leaking pussy, cock twitching with his heartbeat. His own cock twitched in his pants, still restricted, and Travis’ eyes followed his hand as he palmed it, trying to take the edge off. “A little more… I just need you to behave a little longer.”

He knelt in front of the desk, pulling Travis closer to the edge by his legs. Ryu’d be lying if he wasn’t salivating a little, now that he could finally put his mouth on him.

Ryu decided to cut the light touches, at least for now. The rest was going to be a test of endurance for both of them. He pressed the flat of his tongue hard against his folds, dragging it up until he could pull Travis’ cock into his mouth. He used his lips to work the sides of it, pressing his tongue against the head and rubbing his calloused thumbs up and down over his folds, lavishing attention on the parts he’d had to neglect in their last position. Travis’ thighs were pressed tight around his ears, turning the wet sounds coming from Travis into white noise. He pressed two fingers into Travis’ pussy and was immediately caught in a crushing grip, almost too tight for him to move his fingers. He can feel Travis’ thighs tensing again, almost rhythmically, and as much as he wanted Travis to cum in his mouth, this wasn’t the time.

Ryu had something different in mind.

He could feel the vibrations travelling through Travis’ body from his whining and sucked him for a little longer before pulling back. He stood up again, presented his fingers for Travis to wet with his mouth. They didn’t need the extra lubrication right now, but seeing Travis suck his fingers always went straight to his dick. Besides, Travis enjoyed it, and who was he to deny him that?

Ryu pressed two of his fingers into Travis, using the rest to rub against his folds. Awkwardly, he reached into a drawer with his left hand and retrieved the toy he’d bought earlier that week: A sleek black-and-metal wand, water resistant and supposedly with a 4-hour charge. They wouldn’t be testing that now, though. Putting the wand down on a stack of papers that had survived earlier, he withdraws his hand from Travis’ pussy and wipes it off on his pants. Travis’ brows knit together in concern. Probably thinks they’re starting this game again.

He opens his pants enough to free his cock, dripping precum for the last half hour. Travis’s eyes widen, and before Ryu can finish asking if he’s ready, Travis is already nodding vigorously.

Ryu pulls him a little closer and finally hilts himself inside Travis. It’s hot and soft and it’s good that Travis is already close to cumming again because he’s not going to last very long. Travis has his head thrown back now, choked sobs of relief being forced out of his chest while Ryu fucks him, picking up a punishing rhythm right away. Travis’s legs wrap around Ryu’s waist, and he reaches for the wand. He flicks it to high immediately, and almost as soon as he presses it against him he’s keening, practically screaming through the gag as his whole body tenses up at once. Ryu buries his cock inside Travis again, barely registering the hot fluid that soaks into his slacks because Travis’ spasming pussy is already milking him dry. He fills Travis with his cum, fucking him hard through their orgasm, and once he feels like he can think again he shuts the wand off and pulls back a little, watching it slowly drip out. Without really thinking, he drags a thumb up Travis’ perineum and pushes the cum back in, earning him a choked sob.

Travis is still shaking a little, trying to relax his muscles after having them wound tight for so long. Ryu finally frees Travis’ arms from the belt and pulls the underwear out of his mouth. He gets back on his knees, laves his tongue over Travis’ folds again to bring him down easier. He can’t help but bury his tongue in when he does; they’re going to clean up later, why not get a head start? He presses his two fingers back in, intent on cleaning him out so thoroughly that they won’t even need the Plan B (although they will, of course, use it), but Travis chokes out another sob. Right. Too much right now. He rises, pulling them both heavily into the chair. Travis wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face under Ryu’s chin, still trying to catch his breath. Ryu soothes him, rubbing his trembling muscles with broad hands and telling Travis how _good _he’d been, he’d taken his punishment _so well _and did he want to go upstairs? Travis nodded, face still in Ryu’s neck, and Ryu hoisted him up. He made it about five steps before he grimaced, realizing his soft dick was still out and now he had rapidly cooling cum soaked into his pants and underwear.

Maybe he’d buy himself some new pants too.


End file.
